Les cartes d'identités de Tales of Symphonia
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Chaque auteur délire sur ses persos préférés, on leur donne une famille quand ils n'en ont pas. On crée des OC aussi. Voici mes fiches d 'identités TOS pour mes persos favoris! Dédié à Nat  Rated T pour un yaoi et pour mon langage parfois indigne.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia et toutes les autres œuvres cités ne sont pas à moi, sauf mes OC et mon SI**_

_**Résumé: Chaque auteur délire sur ses persos préférés, on leur donne une famille quand ils n'en ont pas. On crée des OC aussi. Voici mes fiches d 'identités TOS pour mes persos favoris!**_

_**Warning! Yaoi parfois.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Les Fiches d'identités de Tales of Symphonia**

_Carte numéro un: Yuan Ka-Fai_

Nom: Ka-Fai

Prénom: Yuan

Age: Quatre mille vingt-huit ans, né un vingt-quatre décembre

Race: Demi-elfe/Ange/Minaria

Profession: Séraphin du Cruxis/Leader des Renégats

Situation amoureuse: Fiancé qui est ensuite devenu veuf pour ensuite se mettre en couple quatre mille ans plus tard avec son meilleur ami.

Famille: 

-Père: Reyson ( décédé)

-Mère: Nayru (décédée)

-Parrain: Wolf (décédé)

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Martel ( décédée ) + Kratos

-Filleul: Lloyd

-Enfants: Marina ( bientôt dix-huit ans) + Heero ( son jumeau). Nés un vingt-quatre décembre, comme leur père. Leur mère est Martel.

Particularité: Descend d'un clan où même les hommes peuvent enfanter.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Carte numéro deux: Botta Kadhein_

Nom: Kadhein

Prénom: Botta

Age: Quarante ans, né un quatre août.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Renégat/Lieutenant de Yuan

Situation amoureuse: Veuf

Famille:

-Père: Alphonse ( décédé)

-Mère: Lydia ( décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Une petite sœur, Nyna Kadhein, alias Sniper Wolf (décédée)

-Neveu/Nièce: Un neveu de dix-neuf ans, Éric.

-Filleul: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon : Ismaire (décédée)

-Enfants: Joshua ( vingt-deux ans) + Gilliam (vingt ans) + Lara ( dix-huit ans)

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Carte numéro trois: Kratos Aurion_

Nom: Aurion

Prénom: Kratos

Age: Quatre mille vingt-huit ans, né un trois janvier.

Race: Humain/Ange

Profession: Séraphin du Cruxis/ Ancien professeur de Mithos/ Mercenaire

Situation amoureuse: Veuf et tout récemment en couple.

Famille:

-Père: Théophratus (décédé)

-Mère: Déodate ( décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Un petit frère, Lloyd (décédé avant même de naître)

-Filleul: Marina + Heero

-Compagne/Compagnon : Anna (décédée)+ Yuan

-Enfants: Lloyd, né de son amour pour Anna. ( dix-sept ans)

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Carte numéro quatre: Éric Kadhein ( Original Character)_

Nom: Kadhein

Prénom: Éric

Age: Dix-neuf ans, né un dix-sept septembre.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Renégat

Situation amoureuse:  Est amoureux d'une jeune fille mais est trop timide pour lui avouer.

Famille: 

-Père: Lucius ( décédé)

-Mère: Nyna (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Oncle: Botta

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A été malade d'un cancer à dix-sept ans. Est l'un des meilleurs amis de Marina.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Carte numéro cinq: Heero Ka-Fai ( Personnage repris et modifié)_

Nom: Ka-Fai

Prénom: Heero

Age: Dix-sept ans, né un vingt-quatre décembre

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Étudiant et parfois aide son père

Situation amoureuse:  Ambiguë

Famille: 

-Père: Yuan

-Mère: Martel (décédée)

-Parrain: Kratos

-Frère/Sœur: Une sœur jumelle, Marina

-Oncle: Mithos

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A été conçu il y a quatre mille ans, est mort avec sa mère puis a été ramené à la vie par Origin, qui voulait ainsi montrer qu'il était du côté de Yuan. Descend d'un clan où même les hommes peuvent enfanter.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Carte numéro six: Marina Ka-Fai ( Self-Insert)_

Nom: Ka-Fai

Prénom: Marina

Age: Dix-sept ans, née un vingt-quatre décembre

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Étudiante/Renégate

Situation amoureuse:  Mariée au célibat

Famille: 

-Père: Yuan

-Mère: Martel (décédée)

-Parrain: Kratos

-Frère/Sœur: Un frère jumeau, Heero

-Oncle: Mithos

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A été conçue il y a quatre mille ans, est mort avec sa mère puis a été ramené à la vie par Origin, qui voulait ainsi montrer qu'il était du côté de Yuan. Descend d'un clan où même les hommes peuvent enfanter. Elle est amie avec Éric et Ambroise.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Carte numéro sept: Ambroise Sorel( Personnage repris et modifié)_

Nom: Sorel

Prénom: Ambroise

Age: Dix-neuf ans, né un dix-huit mai

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Renégat

Situation amoureuse:  Célibataire

Famille: 

-Père: Laërte (décédé)

-Mère: Séraphine (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun. Sinon de cœur, c'est Éric.

-Oncle et Tante : Jocelyn et Sarah

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A une histoire familiale affreusement compliquée et un passé assez douloureux. Cache un côté bien sombre.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Voilà, pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls personnages auxquels j'ai pensé.**_

_**Dédié à Nat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia et toutes les autres œuvres cités ne sont pas à moi, sauf mes OC et mon SI**_

_**Résumé: Chaque auteur délire sur ses persos préférés, on leur donne une famille quand ils n'en ont pas. On crée des OC aussi. Voici mes fiches d 'identités TOS pour mes persos favoris!**_

_**Warning! Yaoi parfois.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Les Fiches d'identités de Tales of Symphonia**

_Carte numéro huit: Donna Ramone ( Original character)_

Nom: Ramone

Prénom: Donna

Age: dix-neuf , née un cinq août.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Renégate

Situation amoureuse: A eu un fiancé mais ils ont rompu. Elle sait qu'Éric l'aime et c'est réciproque mais elle attend qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Famille: 

-Père: Mario (décédé) + Giusseppe ( beau-père)

-Mère: Antonia

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Ingrid ( treize ans) + Lola ( huit ans)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Urthel ( rompu)

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Une fausse couche+ un bébé qu'elle a fait adopté+ un bébé mort né

Particularité: A quatorze ans, elle a été violé par son beau-père. Elle a été deux fois enceinte de lui, sa mère ne l'ayant pas crûe. Elle a fait une fausse couche et le deuxième, elle l'a fait adopté. Elle a été enceinte de son fiancé qui l'a quittée dès qu'il a su et le bébé est mort-né.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Carte numéro neuf: Luna Goldenmoon ( Original character pas encore apparu)_

Nom: Goldenmoon

Prénom: Luna

Age: dix-neuf , née un 1 novembre.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Future Renégate

Situation amoureuse: Est attirée par Ambroise et cela semble réciproque.

Famille: 

-Père: Rémiel ( PS: C'est pas celui du Cruxis)

-Mère: Solaris

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Flora ( vingt-deux ans)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Semble souvent déconnectée de la réalité d'où son look un peu particulier.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro dix: Lloyd Irving-Aurion_

Nom: Irving-Aurion

Prénom: Lloyd

Age: dix-sept ans , né un 31 décembre.

Race: Demi-ange

Profession: Sauveur du monde/Épéiste/Futur artisan

Situation amoureuse: En couple avec Colette Brunel

Famille: 

-Père: Kratos Aurion ( biologique)+ Dirk Irving ( adoptif)+ Yuan ( le compagnon de Kratos)

-Mère: Anna ( décédée)

-Parrain: Yuan

-Frère/Sœur: Un demi-frère Heero, une demi-sœur Marina ( les enfants de Yuan)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Colette Brunel

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Malgré les apparences, Lloyd n'est pas un crétin.**_ * Marina en mode mère poule fan de Lloyd*_**

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro onze: Colette Brunel_

Nom: Brunel

Prénom: Colette

Age: seize ans , née un 14 février.

Race: Humain/Ange

Profession: Elue

Situation amoureuse: En couple avec Lloyd Irving-Aurion

Famille: 

-Père: Frank

-Mère: Mireille ( décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Lloyd Irving-Aurion

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A des ailes.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro douze: Génis Sage_

Nom: Sage

Prénom: Génis

Age: douze ans, né un 15 juin.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Mage

Situation amoureuse: Est attiré par Préséa.

Famille: 

-Père: Kloitz ( décédé)

-Mère: Virginia

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Raine (vingt-trois ans)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro treize : Raine Sage_

Nom: Sage

Prénom: Raine

Age: vingt-trois ans, née un 22 août.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Enseignante

Situation amoureuse: En couple avec Régal Bryant

Famille: 

-Père: Kloitz ( décédé)

-Mère: Virginia

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Génis (douze ans)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Est fan de ruines.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro quatorze: Sheena Fujibayashi_

Nom: Fujibayashi

Prénom: Sheena

Age: dix-neuf ans, née un 9 mars.

Race: Humain

Profession: Ninja/Assassin/Invocatrice

Situation amoureuse: En couple avec Zélos Wilder

Famille: 

-Père: Inconnu

-Mère: Inconnue

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Zélos Wilder

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A été élevée par le chef de Mizuho et est son héritière.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro quinze: Zélos Wilder_

Nom: Wilder

Prénom: Zélos

Age: vingt-deux ans , né un 13 avril.

Race: Humain/Ange

Profession: Elu

Situation amoureuse: En couple avec Sheena Fujibayashi.

Famille: 

-Père: Zéphyrin (décédé)

-Mère: Mylène (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Une demi-sœur Sélès ( quinze ans)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Sheena Fujibayashi

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Est un véritable Don Juan mais depuis qu'il est avec Sheena, il s'est calmé et il est moins malheureux.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro seize: Préséa Combatir_

Nom: Combatir

Prénom: Préséa

Age: vingt-huit ans , née un 1 janvier.

Race: Humaine

Profession: Bûcheronne

Situation amoureuse: Inexistante même si elle se rapproche de Génis

Famille: 

-Père: Sieg (décédé)

-Mère: Sakura (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Une sœur Alicia ( décédée)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A cause de son exsphère, elle a l'apparence d'une fille de douze ans.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro dix-sept: Régal Bryant_

Nom: Bryant

Prénom: Régal

Age: trente-trois ans , né un 16 octobre.

Race: Humain

Profession: Président de la Lezareno Company (marque déposée)

Situation amoureuse: A eu une fiancée ( décédée) En couple avec Raine Sage.

Famille: 

-Père: Louis (décédé)

-Mère: Clarisse (décédée)

-Parrain: Thalès (décédé)

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Alicia Combatir ( décédée)+ Raine Sage.

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Aristocrate et ancien prisonnier condamné pour homicide.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**C'est tout ce coup-ci ^^ Dédié à Nat.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia et toutes les autres œuvres cités ne sont pas à moi, sauf mes OC et mon SI**_

_**Résumé: Chaque auteur délire sur ses persos préférés, on leur donne une famille quand ils n'en ont pas. On crée des OC aussi. Voici mes fiches **_

_**d'identités TOS pour mes persos favoris!**_

_**Warning! Yaoi parfois.**_

_**Ce coup-ci, c'est fort axé sur un groupe mais bon, je fais comme ça me vient ^^**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Les Fiches d'identités de Tales of Symphonia**

_Carte numéro dix-huit: Kvar Dudley_

Nom: Dudley

Prénom: Kvar

Age: trente et un ans, né un dix-huit octobre.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Cardinal Désian

Situation amoureuse: Célibataire

Famille: 

-Père: René ( décédé)

-Mère: Esmée (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Une fille adoptive, Carmilla. ( dix-neuf ans)

Particularité: Ancien tueur à gages réputé pour sa cruauté. Ses premières victimes furent ses parents. Par contre, il s'en est voulu pour on se sait quelle raison quand il a assassiné les parents de Carmilla, depuis il l'élève comme sa fille.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro dix-neuf: Magnus Pulcher_

Nom: Pulcher

Prénom: Magnus

Age: trente-quatre ans, né un trente et un octobre.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Cardinal Désian

Situation amoureuse: Marié

Famille: 

-Père: Remus ( décédé)

-Mère: Sabine (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Elyon

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Cornelia ( treize ans) + Oliver ( huit ans)

Particularité: Malgré son look extravagant et son attitude pas très douce envers ses prisonniers, notre Magnus est un grand sensible. La littérature est son troisième amour. ( En premier sa femme, en deuxième, ses enfants). Il s'entend très bien avec Forcystus.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt: Forcystus Hikari_

Nom: Hikari

Prénom: Forcystus

Age: vingt-trois ans, né un vingt-huit juillet.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Cardinal Désian

Situation amoureuse: Fiancé

Famille: 

-Père: Geoffrey

-Mère: Elincia

-Parrain: Tana

-Frère/Sœur: Eirika ( seize ans)+ Ephraim ( frère jumeau de Eirika)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Kate

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: On l'appelle « le héros désian » ou « le héros demi-elfe » car il a sauvé le quartier demi-elfe d'Exire de la destruction. Ce fut pendant cet événement qu'il perdit son bras gauche. Il n'est pas de Sylvarant à la base, il a rencontré Kate à Sybak à dix-huit ans peu avant son coup d'éclat. Promu Cardinal Désian pour son exploit, il fut muté à Sylvarant dans la ferme posant le moins de soucis afin qu'il puisse se remettre.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt et un: Rodyle Draconis_

Nom: Draconis

Prénom: Rodyle

Age: cinquante-six ans, né un seize juin.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Cardinal Désian

Situation amoureuse: Célibataire

Famille: 

-Père: Daien ( décédé)

-Mère: Lina (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Féru de sciences mais également un brin mégalomane, on raconte qu'il aurait disséqué lui-même ses parents à l'âge de treize ans.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt-deux: Pronyma Di Gleone_

Nom: Gleone

Prénom: Pronyma

Age: vingt-huit ans, née un quatorze février.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Cardinal Désian/Leader des Cardinaux Désians

Situation amoureuse: Célibataire ( mouais, si on compte pas Yggy qui lui fait la cour...)

Famille: 

-Père: Démétrius ( décédé)

-Mère: Isabella Valentine alias Ivy (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Sylvana ( vingt-trois ans)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Même si on ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de talent de sa part, elle est une excellente alchimiste et une bonne mécanicienne comme feue sa mère Ivy.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt-trois: Mithos Yggdrasill_

Nom: Yggdrasill

Prénom: Mithos

Age: quatre mille quinze ans, né un 25 avril

Race: Demi-elfe/Ange

Profession: Héros/Fondateur du Cruxis/leader du Cruxis/Séraphin du Cruxis

Situation amoureuse: Célibataire (_ Mithos: J'suis célibataire mais je me soigne._)

Famille: 

-Père: Roy ( décédé)

-Mère: Laura (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Martel ( décédée mais il ne veut pas l'admettre)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Aime **ENORMEMENT** sa sœur! De ce fait, il adore son neveu et sa nièce. Il respecte Yuan juste parce qu'il est leur père.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt-quatre: Martel Yggdrasill_

Nom: Yggdrasill

Prénom: Martel

Age: quatre mille vingt-huit ans, né un 12 mars.

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Déesse

Situation amoureuse: Fiancée

Famille: 

-Père: Roy ( décédé)

-Mère:Laura (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Mithos (quatre mille quinze ans)

-Compagne/Compagnon: Yuan ( qui est resté quatre mille ans fidèle à sa chérie)

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Marina+Heero

Particularité: N'est ni vraiment morte ni vraiment vivante.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt-cinq: Anna Aurion_

Nom: Aurion

Prénom: Anna

Age: vingt-cinq ans, née un 14 juillet.

Race: Humaine

Profession: Épouse de Kratos Aurion ( croyez-moi, c'est une belle performance) /Mère de Lloyd ( Et ça, cela mérite qu'on lui voue un culte)

Situation amoureuse: Mariée

Famille: 

-Père: Linus

-Mère: Madelyn (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Kratos

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Lloyd

Particularité: Si Kratos avait été aussi taré que Mithos, Anna serait devenue la Déesse de sa nouvelle religion. Décédée.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Voilà, pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls personnages auxquels j'ai pensé.**_

_**Dédié à Nat.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia et toutes les autres œuvres cités ne sont pas à moi, sauf mes OC et mon SI**_

_**Résumé: Chaque auteur délire sur ses persos préférés, on leur donne une famille quand ils n'en ont pas. On crée des OC aussi. Voici mes fiches **_

_**d'identités TOS pour mes persos favoris!**_

_**Warning! Yaoi parfois.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Les Fiches d'identités de Tales of Symphonia**

_Carte numéro vingt-six: Alicia Combatir_

Nom: Combatir

Prénom: Alicia

Age: vingt-six ans, née un16 février

Race: Humaine

Profession: Domestique

Situation amoureuse: Fiancée

Famille: 

-Père: Sieg ( décédé)

-Mère: Sakura (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Préséa

-Compagne/Compagnon: Régal

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: A été tuée par celui qu'elle aimait mais attention, c'est pour la bonne cause! La pauvre, elle avait tué huit personnes à Altamira à cause du petit gros mal rasé numéro 2, j'ai dénommé Vharley ( le premier étant le maire d'Isélia).

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt-sept: Sélès Wilder_

Nom: Wilder

Prénom: Sélès

Age: quinze ans, née un 5 juillet.

Race: Quart d'elfe ( bah, vu qu'elle est la fille d'un humain et d'une demi-elfe, ça semble logique!)

Profession: Victime innocente de la querelle familiale Wilder. Possible future Elue. Emmerdeuse de Zélos.

Situation amoureuse: Célibataire

Famille: 

-Père: Zéphyrin ( décédé)

-Mère: Aliénor (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Zélos

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Maladive mais tape comme un bourrin, dixit son demi-frère.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro vingt-huit: Virginia Sage_

Nom: Sage

Prénom: Virginia

Age: quarante et un ans, née un 21 janvier.

Race: Elfe

Profession: Mère du gamin au bilboquet et de la folle dont l'utérus se déplace quand elle voit des ruines ( vous l'aurez donc compris, une hystérique. Elle a fait fort Virginia!)

Situation amoureuse: Veuve

Famille: 

-Père: Carlyle

-Mère: Laureline

-Parrain: Hector

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Kloitz ( décédé)

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Raine ( vingt-trois ans)+ Génis ( douze ans)

Particularité: On dit que son mari est mort de maladie, mais elle cuisine comme un pied ( comme sa fille). Donc, on est en droit de douter. A été bannie d'Heimdall et est devenue timbrée à la mort de son mari.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Assez court, j'en suis navrée...**_

_**C'est tout ce coup-ci ^^ Dédié à Nat.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia et toutes les autres œuvres cités ne sont pas à moi, sauf mes OC et mon SI**_

_**Résumé: Chaque auteur délire sur ses persos préférés, on leur donne une famille quand ils n'en ont pas. On crée des OC aussi. Voici mes fiches **_

_**d'identités TOS pour mes persos favoris!**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Les Fiches d'identités de Tales of Symphonia**

_Carte numéro vingt-neuf: Kate Missledon_

Nom: Missledon

Prénom: Kate

Age: vingt-trois ans, née un 3 décembre

Race: Demi-elfe

Profession: Scientifique

Situation amoureuse: Fiancée

Famille: 

-Père: Henry

-Mère: Catherine (décédée)

-Parrain: Aucun

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Forcystus

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Enceinte

Particularité: Fille du Pontife de Tésséha'lla et de sang royal.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro trente: Orochi Maru_

Nom: Maru

Prénom: Orochi

Age: vingt-trois ans, né un 2 mai

Race: Humain

Profession: Ninja

Situation amoureuse: Marié

Famille: 

-Père: Rikimaru (décédé)

-Mère: Ayame (décédée)

-Parrain: Tiga

-Frère/Sœur: Kuchinawa

-Compagne/Compagnon: Koyuki

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Il est le baby-sitter attitré à Mizuho. Il forme aussi les jeunes genins.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro trente et un: Kuchinawa Maru_

Nom: Maru

Prénom: Kuchinawa

Age: dix-neuf ans, né un 16 décembre

Race: Humain

Profession: Ninja

Situation amoureuse: Célibataire

Famille: 

-Père: Rikimaru ( décédé)

-Mère: Ayame (décédée)

-Parrain: Igaguri

-Frère/Sœur: Orochi

-Compagne/Compagnon: Aucun

-Filleul: Aucun

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Il hait Sheena, qu'il tient pour responsable pour la mort de ses parents.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro trente-deux: Igaguri Fujibayashi_

Nom: Fujibayashi

Prénom: Igaguri

Age: cinquante-cinq ans, né un 31 janvier

Race: Humain

Profession: Ninja

Situation amoureuse: Marié

Famille: 

-Père: Takashi (décédé)

-Mère: Sayaka (décédée)

-Parrain: Takehiko ( décédé)

-Frère/Sœur: Mariko

-Compagne/Compagnon: Chiyo

-Filleul: Kuchinawa+ Tiga

-Enfants: Aucun

Particularité: Chef du village de Mizuho. Il n'a pas d'enfants car il est stérile.

_XXXXXXX_

_Carte numéro trente-trois: Tiga Sakamoto_

Nom: Sakamoto

Prénom: Tiga

Age: quarante-deux ans, né un 9 avril.

Race: Humain

Profession: Ninja

Situation amoureuse: Marié

Famille: 

-Père: Inconnu

-Mère: Kakoyo

-Parrain: Igaguri

-Frère/Sœur: Aucun

-Compagne/Compagnon: Satsu

-Filleul: Orochi

-Enfants: Orihime

Particularité: Chef assistant d'Igaguri

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Assez court, j'en suis navrée...**_

_**C'est tout ce coup-ci ^^ Dédié à Nat.**_


End file.
